Sparkster
Sparkster is the hero of the Rocket Knight series. He fights through hordes of enemies, and saves his kingdom numerous times Appearance Sparkster is an opossum knight that wears blue armor, and wields a sword that can shoot energetic shots of fire. He wears goggles to protect his eyes during flight. He has a rocket pack on his back, and uses it for combat or for getting to places. Under the armor, Sparkster used to wear a type of tan suit, and then changed to black. History Early Life Sparkster's story takes place in the world of Elhorn in the Kingdom of Zephyrus. Sparkster was a child when his parents were murdered in a war. He was sent to an orphanage, and was adopted by Mifune Sanjulo. Mifune wasn't just some guy, he was a Rocket Knight Master. He taught Sparkster the ways of being a Rocket Knight. There was another, Axel Gear, who hated Sparkster, and he attacked and killed Master Mifune. Sparkster battled with Axel Gear and banished him from the kingdom. Axel Gear fled, and wasn't seen again for some time. Rocket Knight Adventures After many years of peace, something was happening. The vile pig soldiers of the Devotindos Empire were invading Zephyrus! They attacked civilians, and raided the castle. Sparkster, without a moment to lose, jeted into action. He fought his way to the castle, only to find that Axel gear was kidnapping Princess Sherry! Sparkster tried to stop Axel, but it was no use. Axel got away with the princess in an airship. The extremely powerful blast of the engines blew Sparkster out into the mountains. Sparkster: Rocket Knight Adventures 2 "This section needs more information, please help by expanding it by editing more information" Sparkster (SNES) In the alternate continuity of the Rocket Knight Series, Sparkster was ordered to save Princess Flora captured by Axel Gear aiding with the Lioness's Army. "This section needs more information, please help by expanding it by editing more information" Rocket Knight "This section needs more information, please help by expanding it by editing more information" Appearances Games Appearances *Rocket Knight Adventures (1993) *Sparkster: Rocket Knight Adventures 2 (1994) *Sparkster (SNES) (1995) *Rocket Knight (2010) Cameos Appearances *Ganbare Goemon 2: Kiteretsu Shogun Magginesu (1993) *Snatcher (1994) *Jikkyou Power Pro Wrestling '96: Max Voltage (1996) *Mitsumete Knight (1998) *Contra: Shattered Soldier (2002) *New International Track & Field (2008) *Krazy Kart Racing (2009) Other Medias *Last of the Rocket Knights Gallery Artwork Sparkster (Rocket Knight Adventures U.S Artwork).png|Sparkster's Official Artwork in the U.S version of ''Rocket Knight Adventures'' depicting him with a scowl Sparkster (Rocket Knight Adventures Japan Artwork).png|Sparkster's Official Artwork in the Japanese version ''Rocket Knight Adventures'' Sparkster (Rocket Knight Adventures Japan Manual Artwork).png|''Rocket Knight Adventures'' Sparkster (Rocket Knight Adventures Japan Manual Artwork 1).png|''Rocket Knight Adventures'' Sparkster (Rocket Knight Adventures Japan Manual Artwork 2).png|''Rocket Knight Adventures'' Sparkster (Rocket Knight Adventures Spinning Sword Attack -Burst Vortex- Artwork).png|''Rocket Knight Adventures'' Sparkster (Rocket Knight Adventures Various Poses of Sparkster Artwork).png|''Rocket Knight Adventures'' Sparkster (Rocket Knight Adventures Sparkster Hanging U.S Artwork).png|''Rocket Knight Adventures'' Sparkster (Rocket Knight Adventures Sparkster Hanging Japan Artwork).png|''Rocket Knight Adventures'' Sparkster (Rocket Knight Adventures Sparkster Flying U.S Artwork).png|''Rocket Knight Adventures'' Sparkster (Rocket Knight Adventures Sparkster Flying Japan Artwork).png|''Rocket Knight Adventures'' Sparkster (Rocket Knight Adventures Advert Artwork).png|An artwork of Sparkster flying seen in a video game magazine advert of Rocket Knight Adventures Rocket Knight Adventures Manual Photo Sparkster Balancing on the Edge.png|Artwork of Sparkster going to fall from the castle's edge seen in the Japanese manual of Rocket Knight Adventures Rocket Knight Adventures Manual How to Control Sparkster.png|Artwork of instructions on how to control Sparkster in Rocket Knight Adventures Sparkster (Rocket Knight Adventures Europe Manual Artwork).png|''Rocket Knight Adventures'' Sparkster (Rocket Knight Adventures Europe Manual Line Artwork 1).png|''Rocket Knight Adventures'' Sparkster (Rocket Knight Adventures Sparkster Front Europe Manual Line Artwork 3).png|''Rocket Knight Adventures'' Sparkster (Rocket Knight Adventures Sparkster Side View Europe Manual Line Artwork 4).png|''Rocket Knight Adventures'' Sparkster (Rocket Knight Adventures Europe Manual Line Artwork 2).png|''Rocket Knight Adventures'' Sparkster (Rocket Knight Adventures Sparkster Hanging Europe Manual Line Artwork).png|''Rocket Knight Adventures'' Sparkster (Rocket Knight Adventures Sparkster Flying Europe Manual Line Artwork).png|''Rocket Knight Adventures'' Sparkster (Sparkster- Rocket Knight Adventures 2 Official Artwork).png|''Sparkster: Rocket Knight Adventures 2'' Sparkster (Sparkster- Rocket Knight Adventures 2 Official Artwork 2).png|''Sparkster: Rocket Knight Adventures 2'' Sparkster (Sparkster- Rocket Knight Adventures 2 Official Artwork 3).png|''Sparkster: Rocket Knight Adventures 2'' Sparkster (Sparkster- Rocket Knight Adventures 2 Official Artwork 4).png|''Sparkster: Rocket Knight Adventures 2'' Sparkster (Sparkster- Rocket Knight Adventures 2 Sparkster Flying Artwork).png|''Sparkster: Rocket Knight Adventures 2'' Sparkster (Sparkster- Rocket Knight Adventures 2 Sparkster Hanging Artwork).png|''Sparkster: Rocket Knight Adventures 2'' Sparkster (Sparkster- Rocket Knight Adventures 2 Sparkster Head Artwork).png|''Sparkster: Rocket Knight Adventures 2'' Sparkster (Sparkster- Rocket Knight Adventures 2 Sparkster Head Artwork 2).png|''Sparkster: Rocket Knight Adventures 2'' Sparkster- Rocket Knight Adventures 2 and Sparkster (SNES) Official Artwork Cover.png|Sparkster along with Axle Gear seen in the cover of Sparkster: Rocket Knight Adventures 2 and the SNES version. Sparkster (Sparkster- Rocket Knight Adventures 2 Europe Manual Line Artwork).png|''Sparkster: Rocket Knight Adventures 2'' Sparkster (Sparkster- Rocket Knight Adventures 2 Sparkster Flying Europe Manual Line Artwork).png|''Sparkster: Rocket Knight Adventures 2'' Sparkster (Sparkster- Rocket Knight Adventures 2 Sparkster Hanging Europe Manual Line Artwork).png|''Sparkster: Rocket Knight Adventures 2'' Sparkster (Sparkster- Rocket Knight Adventures 2 Sparkster Head Europe Manual Line Artwork).png|''Sparkster: Rocket Knight Adventures 2'' Sparkster (Sparkster- Rocket Knight Adventures 2 Sparkster Laughing Europe Manual Line Artwork).png|''Sparkster: Rocket Knight Adventures 2'' Sparkster (NIT&F).png|Sparkster as he appears in New! International Track & Field Sparkster in New International Track & Field Official Artwork Model Sheet by Udon.jpg|Sparkster's character model sheet for New! International Track & Field Category:Characters Category:Males